


Promises made at Dawn

by marguerite_26



Series: Promises series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Merlin: Marriage? What Marriage?, Tattoos, shaved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night's events are impossible to write off as a dream, though Merlin’s brain is not quite ready to accept them as reality yet either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises made at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://stellamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**stellamoon**](http://stellamoon.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday. Stella's request was a 500 word addition to [Promises made around a Campfire](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/678066.html). Thank you to [](http://nympha-alba.livejournal.com/profile)[**nympha_alba**](http://nympha-alba.livejournal.com/) for the beta read.

The thick canvas of the tent filters the first morning light, casting Arthur's chest in heavy shadow. They are naked and Merlin is curled at Arthur's shoulder. Merlin's awake, but he has no interest in moving just yet. Instead he buries himself further beneath their covering of furs as the warmth of the rising sun has yet to chase away the chill of the evening.

Last night's events are impossible to write off as a dream, though his brain is not quite ready to accept them as reality yet either. There's no denying the markings on Arthur, or the way Merlin's magic simmers beneath his skin as his fingers graze the thick black lines. He will need to explain the meaning of each symbol, the way Arthur's torso is now a living breathing map of Albion with Camelot at its centre, and how he and Arthur together are tied to the land in unfathomable ways. There are so many words to be spoken, so many which should have been said long before now.

 _I don't regret this_ , Arthur said.

And, as Arthur lies on his back, breathing soft and steady into Merlin's hair, Merlin shares the sentiment. He traces the symbol in front of his nose, _Bargu_ , which sits over Arthur's beating heart. High King.

"What are you drawing?" Arthur whispers. Merlin looks up to see his eyes are closed. His breathing is still steady as if in sleep. "Am I not covered in enough markings?"

The answer is no, naturally. Merlin crawls upward, no longer afraid of disturbing Arthur's sleep, and presses his mouth to Arthur's.

Arthur's lips tug into a smile. "Morning," he breathes. His eyes are still shut.

The inherent trust in that – a soldier's attentive eyes are his most valuable defence – makes Merlin's chest grow warm with pride. It’s the same rush of emotion he felt last night with Arthur stubbornly, blindly, facing an unknown ritual for the good of Camelot, and because it was right.

As he moves to deepen the kiss, he feels their bodies slide together, slick and hairless. He'd forgotten. He pulls away and lifts the covers to look. They are pressed together, soft cocks and bare skin, nestled intimately in the curve of Arthur's groin. The two most powerful men in Albion tangled together at their most vulnerable.

Under Merlin's scrutiny, there's a twitch of interest from Arthur, followed by a measured shift of his hips which Merlin meets instinctively. A spark lights between them.

Their first time had been an adrenaline-fueled rush, and the memory is a blur of sweat and want. But this is entirely different.

In the quiet, sleepy rhythm of this morning, Merlin sees them redefining themselves. Prince and manservant cease to be and the High King and his sorcerer take shape in the gentle roll of their hips and the building of heat as their bodies entwine. It's part poetry, part magic. And Merlin takes a deep breath and watches the future form itself around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/680865.html)


End file.
